pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No I could never forget you... who are you again?
I finished putting my dresses in a box and sealed it with tape. As a tear fell, I turned around to Phineas, who was over to help me pack up my stuff. “So this is it? All I knew was was- this would happen someday, just, not so soon. It seem like just yesterday you built the lemon aid stand.” I explained, grabbing the box. That of course, made Phineas laugh as he picked up another full box to take down to the truck. “That was yesterday Isabella.” He started to walk with the box put it pulled him to the ground. I obviously helped him up. “What's in here? Bricks?” He complained trying to pick the box back up. I laughed at that and told him. “No, just my rock collection.” He obviously didn't find that funny and looked at me weird. “Trade?” I simply asked as I switched my dress box with the collection. That didn't help, it brought him to the ground, too. “Your dresses are heavier then they look.” I giggled at that and helped him up... again. “How'd you get so strong?” He asked looking at the box on the floor. I grabbed the dress box and put it on top of the rock collection as I giggled. “Fireside Girls.” I told him and grabbed another box. “Here, just take this.” I tossed him the relatively light box. He caught it and said, "I guess thats preferable, what's in here?" I gave him a weird look and he realized, "This box is empty isn't it?" He opened it up to see he was right. "Why do I have an empty box?" "Because it's funny.” I joked, cracking up. He set down the empty box. "Ha, ha, very funny." He said sarcastically. I grabbed the two boxes that pulled Phineas to the ground and we headed downstairs. Once we got downstairs, Phineas gave me a hug. On a normal day I would have squealed and/or fainted, but I was to sad to be leaving. He let go after a while. "So this is it- in just a matter of minutes I leave for Nagoya, Japan," I said in disappointment and slowly fixed my dress. "I'll never forget you Phineas." I told him, and heard a double cough. "Or you Ferb." I told him then paused and looked at him confused. "Ferb, when did you get here?" "What? Like I'd just let you leave without saying goodbye?" He told me in his strong British accent. '' I see your face in my mind as I drive away 'cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. People are people and sometimes we change our minds, b ut it's killing me to see you go after all this time'' Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie. It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see 'cause it's a tragedy, and it'll only bring you down. Now I don't know what to be without you around And we know it's never simple, never easy Never a clean break, no one here to save me, You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand And I can't breathe Without you, but I have to Breathe Without you, but I have to Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out And we know it's never simple, never easy Never a clean break, no one here to save me You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand And I can't breathe Without you, but I have to Breathe Without you, but I have to It's two A.M., feelin' like I just lost a friend Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me It's two A.M., feelin' like I just lost a friend Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me And we know it's never simple, never easy Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh I can't breathe Without you, but I have to Breathe Without you, but I have to Breathe Without you, but I have to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Phineas looked around, confused about where the music came from, then gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear. "I'll never forget you either, Isabella." "That did it," I thought, as I fell to the floor.'' To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:POV Story's